


Swept Off Her Feet

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [24]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Episode: s09e20 The One with the Soap Opera Party, F/M, Fluff, Requited Love, rachel pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Can you really live the rest of your life never knowing what we could have been?
No, Rachel thinks. I can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fairy tale" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> I adore the cute and awkward little Joey/Rachel dance in this episode and Rachel's reaction to Joey moving her.

Rachel has been seeing Joey differently ever since that love scene a week ago.

_Can you really live the rest of your life never knowing what we could have been?_

_No,_ Rachel thinks. _I can't._ Dreaming about Joey kissing her and hearing him talk about he much he had loved her only made her feelings blossom.

Now, Joey literally sweeps Rachel off her feet. He lifts Rachel solely by the arms, spins, and gently places her on the ground.

With a racing heart and shallow breathing, Rachel backs into the kitchen and marvels at how much Joey's touch affects her.


End file.
